A Long Kept Secret
by Love's Symphony
Summary: When another girl is found with Anastasia at the train station that fateful night with the same mark, a secret long time hidden, will finally emerge from the shadows. Anya/Dimitri, OC/OC
1. A Night To Remember

A/N: This is a re-upload

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: A Night To Remember<span>

It was a cold, snowy, and misty night. Snow covered the ground like fleece on a Lamb. Carriages were coming from every direction to a grand celebration that could warm up the coldest night. It was the 300th anniversary of Romanov rule. People came from far and wide to the glorious ball. But one special family stood out from them all.

It was none other than King Richard and Queen Bella, along with their daughter Princess Naomi. Naomi happened to be the best friend of the Grand Duchess Anastasia. Naomi found Anastasia and called out to her, "Anastasia!" Anastasia curtsied to her father and turned around to see Naomi. She let out a scream of joy and ran towards her. They embraced each other tightly never letting go.

A few minutes later, Anastasia's grandmother came in. Anastasia saw her and took Naomi's hand and led her up the stair case to her beloved Grandmama. The sweet old lady smiled at them and pulled something small out of her bag

Both of them looked at the small objects in her hand. The both looked at her and asked at the same time, "Is it a jewelry box?" The woman nodded in response. She showed them how to fit the keys into their slots and turned them. As they opened a familiar tune began to play. Both girls clapped their hands with excitement and began to sing along. As the song ended they read what was printed on them aloud,"Together In Paris." They hugged the old woman as if they wouldn't let go.

All of the sudden the sudden the music stopped and people stated gasping. The hugging trio turned around and saw a crooked figure stepping towards the Czar. Naomi looked at him and saw a glowing green object and pointed it out to Anastasia. They started up towards its face, but the woman shielded their eyes. She whispered in their ears, "Don't look at him!"

The figure approached the Czar and lifted his hood, revealing his face. The Czar stepped forward saying, "How dare you return to the palace!" "But… I'm your confident." The Czar's expression hardened, "You are a traitor GET OU!" The corpse looking man narrowed his eyes, "You think you can banish the great Rasputin!" he raised the glowing object and said, "By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish YOU with a curse!" Everyone gasped, "Mark my words…You and your family will die within the fortnight." He looked around hearing the murmuring crowd, "I will not rest until I see the end of the Romanov line FOREVER!" he raised his green object and sent a blast right to the chandelier making it cash to the ground. And with that, he was gone, Leaving Anastasia and Naomi shaking in fear.

The adults tried their best to calm the terrified children, but it wasn't that easy. Soon enough, the girls finally calmed down and were sent to their rooms for bed after the celebration was over.

No matter how hard they tried to sleep, the princess' minds raced as they constantly relived the horrors of what they had witnessed only hour before.

One thing crossed their minds before they finally succumbed to sleep,_" What will become of me and my family now?" _

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading and please review. I wanted to remove most of my stories so I would only have to focus on one or two stories at a time. I wanted to see if I could add anything to the chapters to improve it in any way. I will only be working on this story and If I Never Knew You at this time. I will start editing and re-uploading the other story once I recover the first two chapters. I will be working on chapter 6 today as well and I will get it out ASAP. This will become a crossover towards the end. Okay enough of my rambling, see you soon.


	2. The Great Escape

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The Great Escape<span>

Later that night Naomi awoke with a start. All of the sudden she heard a bang and shouting. Even though she was still half asleep, she could make out what they were saying, "Death to the Czar, let the people rule!" Frightened, she shook Anastasia awake, "Listen" Naomi said, her voice shaking.

Anastasia tried to listen, but in the same instant they were told to hurry up and get dressed. They were unsure why, but didn't question it. Both of them got dressed and were rushed out of the room by Anastasia's grandma, leaving two very important possessions behind. Or did they?

All three of them were running through the dimly lit hallway, when all of the sudden Anastasia stooped in her tracks. "My music box!" was all she said before taking off,

Naomi took off right at Anastasia's heels; there was no way she was she was going to leave without her best friend. "Anastasia, Naomi, come back, come back" The woman begged. Despite her grandmother's pleas, neither Anastasia nor Naomi would return back to her, so she took off after them.

Later she found both of them in Anastasia's room, clutching their music boxes to their chests. As Grandmother Marie reached the girls, gun shots rang off from what sounded like from inside the palace. Anastasia looked up at her grandmother who had a shocked expression on her face.

Just then, a young servant by popped out from behind a panel in wall. "Quick, come this way" He said, shoving them in the process, "Out the servant's quarters!" But in the hastiness of the situation, both of the princess' music boxes dropped to the elegant floor.

Unfortunately before either of the girls could reach them, the panel door was shut behind them. The trio started crawling though the pitch black passageway, when all of the sudden a sharp cry of pain was heard. Anastasia gasped, but Naomi's hand stifled the sound. All of them looked back at the silhouette of the doorway in sympathy for the boy.

They continued crawling through the passage and emerged in the snow which was more like a blizzard, leaving the enflamed magnificent palace behind.


	3. Freedom Slips Away

DISLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Freedom Slips Away <span>

Anastasia, Naomi and the Empress Marie slowly made their way in the white blur of the snow. They neared the bridge with a frozen pond underneath.

All of the sudden Anastasia let out on ear-piercing scream. Naomi and Marie whipped around to see Rasputin tugging at Anastasia's leg. Naomi desperately tried to help her but slipped the ice in the process.

"Let me go please!" Anastasia pleaded. "You'll never escape me child, never!" He said menacingly as the ice started cracking from underneath him.

Anastasia finally pulled herself free and slowly got to her feet. "I'll get you child!" He screamed as he clawed his skin and bones finger into the ice. But that wasn't enough to keep him from drowning. The three of them paid him no mind as they made their way through the snowy night.

In all this chaos, they finally made their way to the train station to leave Russia for Paris. They made their way through the crowds of people, with Marie making it onboard the train as it pulled out of the station.

Anastasia picked up Naomi and ran alongside the tracks, carrying her like a mother carrying her baby. Marie reached out and grabbed Anastasia's hand. But being so old, her muscles weren't very strong. Anastasia's hand slipped from her grasp, causing her to fall backwards with Naomi in her arms.

As she hit the ground, Anastasia struck her head on the railroad platform, causing everything to go black with Naomi on top of her. "Anastasia, Naomi" Marie called. Neither of them could hear her due to that they were out cold. The girls were out of sight as people gathered around them. They noticed that both girls had the same mark on their hands, a crown with a ruby.

So many lives were destroyed that night, what had always been was now gown forever. And Anastasia and Naomi, the most beloved children, would anyone ever see them again?

* * *

><p>AN: There ya go guys, Chapter 3, Plz R&R


	4. Ten Years Later

DISLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: 10 Years Later<span>

It has been ten years since the revolution and what became known as "The last winter" and everything had changed. The people's lives have become gray but they gossiped about a certain rumor in St. Petersburg. Everyone knew the rumor of Anastasia and Naomi's possible survival and the reward that Anastasia's grandmother was offering for the two princesses' return. But Naomi was sadly forgotten; she had no living family for they were murdered along with the Romanovs. So, needless to say that the possibility of Naomi's existence was completely discarded by most people.

A certain duo was planning on using this to their advantage. They were con men hoping to trick the reward money out of the empress by using a look-alike to pose as the grand duchess.

"Well Dimitri I got us the theater" Vladimir said to his partner one day.

"Everything's going according to plan; all we need is the girl." Dimitri told him excitedly, "Just think Vlad, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods. We'll have four tickets out of here, one for you, one for me, one for Naomi, and one for Anastasia!"

Dimitri then opened a small compartment and pulled out two small objects, they were the key to pulling off the biggest con in history. Then they got their suitcases and headed to the theater to set their plan in motion.

* * *

><p>Just outside the city another duo was about to set forth on a journey of their own. Anya and Serena were being pulled out of the orphanage by the plump headmistress. She was going on about how miserable they made her over the years.<p>

"You two have been thorns in my side since you were brought here, acting like the queen of Sheba instead of the nameless no accounts you are!" The woman exclaimed.

The girls silently mocked her as she listed the things she had done for them for the last ten years.

"Kept the roof over our heads" They chimed.

The headmistress looked back at them, "You two seem like sisters, you always have. But how is it you two don't have a clue to who you were before you came to us, but you can remember all that!"

"Do have a clue too" Anya countered.

"Ugh I know" the headmistress said grabbing their necklaces, "Together in Paris, so you want to go to France to find your families huh?"

They both nodded

The woman chuckled, "It's time to take your place in life, in life and in line and be grateful too"

She shoved them out into the cold snow, throwing them two scarves; "Together in Paris" she mocked as she locked the gate and made her way back to the orphanage.

Anya and Serena turned toward the road and started walking through the blistering cold, their feet deep in the snow as they made their way to the fork in the road, imitating the headmistress along the way.

"Be grateful" Anya said in a deep voice

"We are grateful" Serena said to no one in particular

"Grateful to get away!" Anya added angrily.

They finally made it to the fork in the road, "She said to go to the left" Anya said pacing back and forth.

Going to the left would bring them to fish village, where their supposed jobs were.

"But if we go to the left, we will most likely be orphans forever. But if we go right, we might be able to find out who we are. Why don't we take a chance this time Anya?" Serena said excitedly.

"You're right Serena and besides, whoever gave us these necklaces must have loved us" Anya said, deep in thought.

Serena nodded in agreement, "What should we do?"

Anya shook her head and shrugged, "Send us a sign, a hint, anything!"

As they sat down on a snow bank and waited for any sort of sign to appear. Just then a gust of wind pierced through the cool, blowing Serena's blond hair wildly about her face.

"Anya, do you see my hat anywhere?" Serena asked, feeling the top of her head.

"No, I don't" Anya said, as they started looking around in the snow.

Just then two small dogs popped out of the snow behind the fork in the road. A tan one had Serena's hat in its mouth, the other pup grabbed Anya's scarf, both of them barking happily.

Serena quickly got her hat back, but Anya was still struggling to get her purple scarf back. After a bit of fighting with the dog, Anya lost her grip on her scarf and fell into a snow bank. The dog ran off with it in the direction of St. Petersburg.

"Oh great, a dog wants us to go to St. Petersburg" Anya said, slightly irritated.

"Anya…" Serena said stopping her with a subtle pat on the shoulder.

The tan pup then ran over to stand beside the other pup and started playing with each other.

"I think they're siblings" Serena whispered.

The two puppies barked excitedly as if to confirm Serena's suspicion.

"Ok, we can take a hint" The two girls said picking up the small dogs and started down the road towards St. Petersburg.

On their way the dogs kept trying to chase families of squirrels but failed, which amused Anya and Serena for some odd reason. (Maybe they thought it was cute).

The first sign of public life was a small house owned by a small family with two young children playing outside. They saw the two girls with their dogs and asked if they could play with them. Anya and Serena sat down and watched the two children play with the dogs. The children's parents were nice enough to give them some food to eat. The children gave them the dogs back and then the girls said thanks and started down the road with their companions following behind. Finally they made their up the hill that overlooked the city.

* * *

><p>They finally made it to the city and took their place in line to get train tickets to Paris. As they waited in line, they started discussing names for their dogs.<p>

"I think I'll name you Pooka" Anya said to the small grey dog, remembing a book she read when they were kids. The dog barked in agreement.

"You're a girl, so I'll name you Cocoa" The tan dog licked Serena's face making her laugh.

Anya was next in line, "Two tickets to Paris please."

"Exit visa" The man said extending his hand.

Anya looked at Serena, "Exit visa?"

"No exit visa, No ticket!" The man slammed the door in their faces.

A woman whispered, "See Dimitri, he can help."

"Where can we find him?" Serena whispered back.

"At the old palace, but you didn't hear it from me, Go" The woman told them.

The two weren't sure about this, but it was worth a shot.

* * *

><p>AN: I hopefully fixed all the errors in this chapter, Please Read and Review.


	5. Oportunity Knocks

A/N: A new character will be introduced in this chapter that will become Serena/Naomi's love interest later on.

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Opportunity Knocks<span>

Later that day, the snow had temporarily stopped and two men were emerging from the theater. One was a young man with slightly messed up brown hair probably in his late teens to early twenties. The other was an older man with a few bald spots, a dark brown mustache, and very small glasses that would not stay put on his face. He also had a bit of a stomach and apparently, was trying to persuade his partner to give up.

"That's it Dimitri, game over." Vladimir said with disappointment in his voice as he began to list off the many problems they had encountered.

"A flea infested theatre and no girl to pretend to be Anastasia." Vladimir said exasperated.

"We'll find her Vlad. She's here somewhere right under our noses." Dimitri reassured his friend while he carelessly bumped into a random person on the sidewalk, "Don't forget, one look at these jewelry boxes and the empress will think we brought the real Anastasia and Naomi, and before she catches on we'll be off spending the ten million dollars." (I know it's not dollars, but that's what it sounded like in the movie to me. Plus I didn't know how to spell the other word, sorry.)

"But before we head over to the palace, we have to pick up my nephew." Dimitri said, as the partners rounded the corner onto the next street.

* * *

><p>Anya and Serena had gotten the information they needed and headed to the palace. When they reached their destination, they understood why people could care less about this place. It was completely abandoned; the doors and windows were boarded up with no possible way of entering.<p>

But the girls couldn't have been more wrong. Their dogs had managed to squeeze through a small opening towards the bottom of one of the entrances.

"Pooka, Pooka!" Anya called.

"Cocoa, Cocoa where are you?" Serena whispered.

They then tried to pull the boards off of the entrance, only to fall back on the ground, the boards made a huge clattering noise as they hit the ground.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear something" Ivan asked his uncle and his friend.<p>

Vlad looked at him questioningly, "No"

Course, maybe the reason why he was so groggy was due to the fact that he had too much to drink and now was practically drunk.

Dimitri thought he had heard a strange noise as well, considering that the palace was supposed to be abandoned.

"Come on." He said as he stood up, escorting his nephew out of the hidden room that they were in to see what that sudden noise could have been. Dimirti kept his nephew close to him as they walked down the mostly dark hallways; the only light peeking through was the few windows that weren't boarded up.

Ivan could hardly contain his excitement as he and his uncle began their investigation.

* * *

><p>"Hello, anybody home?" Anya and Serena called, their dogs following closely behind.<p>

No answer, maybe the woman was wrong. From the looks of things, this palace truly was abandoned. But that doesn't mean that they couldn't explore this place for a while.

First, they walked into a room that might have been a small banquet hall, for there was a table with silverware and plates on it. Anya and Serena blew some dust off a plate and held them up to their faces to get a closer look. It was then that they thought they saw an image of the two of them dancing with a man in the middle of their plates. They both shook their heads and set the plate back in their places on the table and continued to explore the empty palace. It was then that their dogs appeared from out underneath the table and ran to catch up with their owners.

The girls then went to a vanity that was near a door and spotted a strangely familiar vase. (I'm not sure what that object was. I thought it was a vase when I was a child so, yeah).

"This place, it's like, like…" Anya mused, running her fingers along the object's smooth surface.

"Like a memory from a dream." Serena added.

It was then that the two of them began to sing, their voices melting together in perfect harmony,

_Dancing bears, painted wings  
>Things I almost remember,<em>

They exited the room and entered the grand ballroom, still singing.

_And a song someone sings  
>Once upon a December.<em>

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
>Horses prance through a Silver storm<br>Figures dancing gracefully across my memory

Out of nowhere figures emerged out of the paintings, their appearance ghost-like. Anya and Serena then curtsied to a ghost couple and spun out onto the dance floor, singing even louder. The last picture to come alive was the family portrait of the Romanovs. The sisters came out onto the dance floor each putting a necklace around the singing girl's necks before grabbing a partner and beginning to dance.

_Someone holds me safe and warm horses prance through a Silver storm  
>Figures dancing gracefully across my memory.<em>

The two girls spun around and found themselves in shiny new dresses, Anya in a gold dress with a blue bow and matching tiara and Serena in a silver dress with a golden bow and tiara as well. They then found themselves in the arms of two very handsome young men. The singing continued,

_Far away long ago glowing dim as an Ember  
>Things my heart used to know<br>Things it yearns to remember._

The men then spun them around before bowing to a regal looking man who had just walked onto the dance floor. He took Anya into one arm and Serena into the other, twirling them around slowly as they finished their song,

_And a song someone sings…_

The man then placed a tender kiss on the forehead before backing away slightly.

_Once upon a December. _

They finished the last line of the song while falling into deep curtsies and bowing their heads low.

But the trance was finally broken when two voices shouting, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Anya and Serena then got up and bolted back the way they came.

"Hey!" came another shout as Ivan, Dimitri, and Vladimir chased after the two girls.

"Stop!" the three of them yelled

"Now how did you two get in here…?" Dimitri began to ask as his voice trailed off, awestruck.

He was amazed at the resemblance between the two girls in front of him and the missing princesses, this made him smile.

"Excuse me ladies." Vladimir began.

"Vlad, do you see what I see?" Dimitri whispered.

"No." Vlad said blankly.

Dimitri put his friend's glasses correctly on his face, "Oh yes, yes."

Ivan could do nothing but stare at the beautiful blonde-haired girl standing in front of him. She looked to be about his age, sixteen with blue topaz eyes that pierced right through him. He ran his fingers through his black hair, snapping out of his daze.

"Are you Dimitri?" Anya asked.

Dimitri picked up Pooka and handed him to Vladimir, "Cute, perhaps that all depends who's looking for him."

"My name is Anya and this is Serena, and we need travel papers." Anya said as Dimitri ran up the stairs.

"They say you're the man to see, although I can't tell you who said that." Serena whispered

Dimitri started circling the girls.

Anya was bugged by now, "Why are you circling us, what, were you a vulture in another life?"

"I'm sorry Enya" Dimitri said, slightly ignoring her.

"It's Anya" She corrected.

"An-ya" he pounced, "It's just you two look an awful lot like….."

"Never mind, now you said something about travel papers." He said, grabbing his friend.

"Yes, we'd like to go to Paris." Serena told thim.

Dimitri's eyes lit up, "You'd like to go to Paris."

The girls nodded and talked to Dimitri while Vladimir was being licked by Pooka.

"Now let me ask you something Anya, Serena, was there a last name that goes with that?" Dimitri probed.

Anya and Serena looked awkwardly at each other, "Uh actually, this gonna sound crazy, neither of us know our last name." Serena said.

"I was found wandering around when I was eight years old." Anya said a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"And I was knocked out when someone tried to pick me up, and then they slipped on ice and dropped me and I hit my head. By the way I am two years younger than Anya" Serena said, rubbing the spot where she had apparently hit her head.

"Well that's…perfect" Dimitri mumbled, disappointed.

"I do have one clue, and that is Paris." Anya said, fiddling with her necklace.

"And I have no clue; I just follow Anya because she is all I have." Serena said sadly with her head down.

"_Poor girl."_ Ivan thought, _"Having nowhere to go and no memory as to who she is."_

"So, can you two help us or not?" Anya asked.

This peeked Dimitri's interest, "Vlad, Vlad tickets!"

Vladimir pulled out five tickets from his pocket and handed them to his partner.

"And I've got…well this one is fake." He said while discarding the ticket to the floor, "but I have four tickets here, unfortunately the fourth one is for her, Anastasia."

Serena caught the ticket on the rebound, and inspected the ticket up close. It wasn't fake at all, it was one hundred percent real, she could tell by the symbols on the front, "He is just trying to leave me out!" Serena thought angrily.

The two girls looked in his direction and stared at the huge family portrait on the wall behind them, "Oh," They said in union.

The two men grabbed Anya by both hands, leaving Serena behind.

"_What am I_?" Serena thought, "_Invisible_!"

She ran up behind them and was just able to catch what they were saying.

"We are going to reunite the Grand Duchess Anastasia with her grandmother." Vladimir was saying.

"You do kind of resemble her" Dimitri said, this remark started an almost endless round of remarks about Anya's physical appearance.

"The same blue eyes"

"The Romanow eyes"

"Nicholas' smile"

"Alexandra's chin"

"Oh look, she even has the grandmother's hands"

"She's the same age, the same physical type"

Serena rolled her eyes, annoyed by their comments.

"_This is ridiculous_" She thought.

Anya seemed to think the exact same thing, "Are you trying to tell me that you guys think that I am Anastasia."

"All I'm trying to tell you is that I've seen thousands of girls all over the country, and not ONE of them looks as much as The Grand Duchess as you, I mean look at the portrait." Dimitri responded.

"I knew you were crazy from the beginning, but now I think you are both mad." Anya said, nose up in the air, walking off in the other direction.

"Why? You don't remember what happened to you." Dimitri said matter-of-factly.

"No one knows what happened to her." Vladimir added.

"You're looking for family in Paris."

"And her only family is in Paris."

As the two men went back and forth, Ivan had caught up with Serena.

"What do you have there?" Ivan asked, gesturing to the small piece of paper in Serena's hand.

Serena handed the ticket to Ivan, he examined it closely. This was a real ticket; he could tell because of the official stamp on the front, his uncle was trying to leave her behind. This angered Ivan, so he marched straight up to his uncle, clearly mad. He came up behind Dimitri and tapped him on his shoulder, getting his attention.

"Why are you leaving Serena behind?" Ivan demanded. He paused; he liked the way her name rolled of his tongue. There was no denying it, he was in love. As cheesy as it sounded, it was love at first sight, he knew that much.

"Well, because we don't have enough…."

"You're lying!" Ivan yelled, sharply cutting him off in mid-sentence.

Dimitri was shocked by his nephew's sudden outburst. All he could do was rub his fingers through his messy brown hair as his nephew shoved the so called "fake" ticket into his hands.

"Besides, doesn't she look exactly like the Princess Naomi?" Ivan whispered, huddling next to his uncle.

Dimitri just about slapped himself in the face, he had completely forgotten about her.

Serena watched as the young boy talked with his uncle. She didn't know why, but she somehow felt a bit of likeness towards the young boy. He had the bluest eyes probably as deep as the ocean. What was most remarkable about him was the color of his hair. It was a shade of black, almost as black as the darkest night.

"_Wow, he could be my brother._" Serena mused, and then she snapped back to reality.

"You know, there is another princess named Naomi who was best friends with Anastasia and you do resemble her quite well Serena." Dimitri said moving them closer to a large portrait on the back wall.

"More like sisters." Vlad murmured.

Dimitri just ignored him and continued speaking to the girls, "Have you ever thought about the possibility…?"

"That we could be royalty?" They finished.

"Mhm"

"Well I don't know, it's kind of hard to think of yourself as royalty when you're sleeping on a damp floor. But sure, yeah, I guess every lonely girl would hope she's a princess." Anya said looking at a portrait of a younger Anastasia holding a baby with little tuffs of blond hair on its head.

"And somewhere, two little girls are." Vlad smiled, "After all, the name Anastasia means, she will rise again."

Dimitri looked at his watch and let out an exasperated sigh and put an arm around his comrade, "Really wish we could help, but the fourth and fifth tickets are for the princesses, good luck."

The girlshis let out a deep sigh as the two men walked away.

"We came all this way for nothing!" Serena said, clearly frustrated.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell them about our brilliant plan?"Vlad whispered, throwing his hands up in the air.<p>

"All they want to do is go to Paris." Dimitri replied "Why should we have to give up a part of the reward money?"

"I'm telling you we're walking away too slow."

"Don't worry; I've got it all under control. Walk a little slower." He said as they reached the second set of stairs.

* * *

><p>Anya and Serena stood there looking at the portrait. Maybe they should go. It would not only get them to Paris, but it may lead them to their true identities.<p>

Anya sighed and looked Serena. Serena nodded, letting her know that she agreed with what they were about to do.

* * *

><p>"Three-Two-One" Dimitri counted to himself.<p>

"Dimitri!" The girls called.

"Right in the palm of our hands." Vlad whispered.

Dimitri wait!" They called.

"Did you call me?" Dimitri asked.

"If we don't remember who we are, then who's to say that we're not princesses, or duchesses, or whatever they are right?" Anya asked.

"Mhm, go on." Dimitri prompted.

"And if we're not the princesses, the Empress will certainly know right away, and it's all just an honest mistake." Serena added, putting her arm across her chest.

"Sounds plausible."

"But if you are the princesses, then you'll finally know who you are, and have your families back." Vlad said happily.

"You know, you know he's right, either way it gets you two to Paris." Dimitri said.

"Right!" They both said, excitedly shaking his hand.

"Ow!" Dimitri winced from the force of the hand shake, "May I present, her highnesses the Grand Duchess Anastasia and Princess Naomi."

* * *

><p>AN: Here it is, Finally! This is the longest Chapter I've written to date WOW! That makes me proud, but I'm even more proud that you guys continue to review this story, Thank You! Now a few notes here. First off, this fic will most likely not be historically accurate. This is a twist on the cartoon movie. Second, thank you LightsLover12 for your advice, Chapters 7 and 8 will give a more detailed background description for Anya and Serena, each told from their Point of View, Chapter 9 may be for Ivan as well. Aside from that, if you guys have any suggestion on how this story should go, Please leave them in a review. As always R/R.


	6. In The Dark Of The Night

A/N: Prepare yourself for an undead villain, and the return of everyone's favorite albino bat.

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. I ONLY OWN MY OCS. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN USING ANY PART OF/OR ADOPTING THIS STORY, PLEASE PM ME FOR PERMISSION.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: In The Dark Of The Night<span>

"Pooka, we are going to Paris!" Anya exclaimed.

"No, the dogs stay," Dimitri replied quickly.

"What are you talking about? The dogs go."

"No, the dogs are not going."

"I say they're going."

"I'm allergic to dogs."

Ivan rolled his eyes at his uncle's unwillingness, and never-ending defense.

As the argument continued, Serena shot Vlad as look as if to ask, "Are they going to be like this the whole way to Paris?"

Vlad gave her a sympathetic look and mouthed back, "I hope not."

* * *

><p>Unknown to them, a small white bat had heard their entire conversation, silently speculating from his small perch that jutted out from the wall. Surrounded by cobwebs and dust that had appeared over the past ten years, his only companion was the reliquary of his former master, and the faint light of a burning candle.<p>

Although it hadn't shown any signs of waking for the past ten years, just the mention of that one name, was enough to stir something within. It began to glow a dim eerie green light, getting brighter with each passing second until it completely extinguished the flame, unbeknownst, to the bat.

"Anastasia?" the bat said questioningly, as if he wasn't sure he had heard right, "Yeah just one problem there fella, Anastasia's dead. All the Romanovs are dead. They're dead, dead, dead, dead."

A green glowing demon-like creature emerged from the reliquary, and glared menacingly at the bat.

"Am I right, my friend? I mean, how could that be Ana…?" the bat's voice trailed off in shock at the sight one of his former master's minions. He screamed as more and more minions appeared, snarling at him.

In the process of trying to get away from the ever-spawning minions, he found himself dangling upside-down from the ledge, hanging on only by the grip of his left foot.

"Oh come on! Am I supposed to believe that thing woke up after all these years, just because some guy claims she's a Romanov? "he asked, rather to himself, climbing back on the ledge.

More and more minions appeared until the bat had enough, "Okay okay, I get the message! Enough already with the glowing, and the small people!"

The reliquary let out a howling noise, as if it was angry at the bat. This left the bat to ponder what was happening, "If that thing has come back to life, it must mean…" he paused, until realization finally dawned on him, "Anastasia's alive!" He turned back to the five people still in the room, two of them still arguing,

"Just leave the dogs!" a man said, clearly exasperated.

"We are not leaving the dogs!" a feisty red-haired girl retorted.

"And that's her."

"We have a train to catch."

Just then, the reliquary took off, trapping the bat in its chain. It plummeted to the ground, and passed through the floor, carrying the bat along with it. They passed through many layers in the earth, then finally landed in a round, almost like a planet-shaped place, which halted the bat's screams with a loud bang.

"Oh boy, ow. I'll tell you what, ow," the bat said, rubbing his head.

"Who dares to intrude on my solitude!" a rough voice yelled.

A skinny man in tattered robes appeared, crushing the rocks blocking his path with one single punch.

"Get out!" he exclaimed, prepped to strangle his intruder, until he saw who it was, "Bartok, is that you?"

Bartok fell over and plopped on the ground. When he looked up to come face-face with his former master, "Master, you're alive?"

Rasputin picked up his companion as he hung on to his long beard, "Yeah, in a matter of speaking."

His eye popped out of its socket, only to be caught by Bartok, "Whoa, that fell right out there sir."

"Something's happened," Rasputin said, as he popped his eye back in it socket, "I knew it, I could feel the dark forces stirring."

"I'm not surprised," Bartok told his master, "because I saw her, Anastasia."

"Anastasia? alive?" Rasputin exclaimed, his lips sliding down his beard.

"Uh, sir your lips, they're um…"

"That Romanov brat!" he said, as his lips bounced on his beard, "and I just know that girl that was with her that night has something to do with it."

"Ain't that a kick in the head? I guess a curse isn't what it used to be, huh sir?" Bartok replied, placing his master's lips back in his mouth.

"That's why I'm stuck here in Limbo. My curse is unfulfilled!"

Rasputin's hand flew from its arm and clutched Bartok before falling to the ground.

Rasputin grabbed his arm with the missing hand and began to sob.

"Look at me, I'm falling apart," he plopped on a stone platform, still sobbing; "I'm a wreck!"

Bartok brought the hand over, "Actually, considering how long you've been dead, you look pretty good."

"Sir, you do. You do."

'R-Really?"

"Sir, is this the face of a bat who would lie to you?" Bartok smiled.

"C'mon, for a minute you had that old spark back."

Rasputin sat back up, "If only I hadn't lost the gift from the dark forces, and that key to my powers."

"What, you mean this reliquary?"

Rasputin whirled around, "Where, did you get that?" he asked, with a creepy smile.

"Oh, I found it."

"Give it to me!" Rasputin yelled, almost in a fit of rage.

"Alright alright, don't get so crabby."

"My old friend, together again," he cackled, "now my dark purpose will be fulfilled, and those princess will finally die!"

_In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
>And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -<br>It scared me out of my wits -  
>A corpse falling to bits!<br>Then I opened my eyes  
>And the nightmare was...me!<em>

I_ was once the most mystical man in all Russia._  
><em>When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake!<em>  
><em>My curse made each of them pay<em>  
><em>But two little girls got away!<em>  
><em>Little Anya, Serena, beware,<em>  
><em>Rasputin awake!<em>

_n the dark of the night evil will find them  
>In the dark of the night just before dawn!<br>Aah..._

_Revenge will be sweet_

_When the curse is complete!_

_In the dark of the night_

_They'll be gone!  
>I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!<br>Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!  
>As the Pieces fall into place<br>I'll see them crawl into place!  
>Do Svidaniya, Anya, Serena, Your Grace!<br>Farewell..._

_In the dark of the night terror will strike them!_

_Terror's the least I can do!_

_n the dark of the night evil will brew.  
>Ooh!<em>

_Soon they will feel that their nightmares are real._

_In the dark of the night_

_They'll be through!_

_In the dark of the night  
>Evil will find them<br>Find them!  
>Ooh!<br>In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
>Doom them!<em>

_My dears, here's a sign –_

_It's the end of the line!_

_In the dark of the night...  
>In the dark of the night...<br>In the dark of the night..._

_Come my minions,  
>Rise for your master,<br>Let your evil shine!  
>Find them now,<br>Yes, fly ever faster_

_In the dark of the night...  
>In the dark of the night...<br>In the dark of the night.._

_They'll be mine!_

The minions flew off to find their masters victims.

* * *

><p>AN: Here it is, finally. I'm sorry it took so long I will try to update as soon as I can. Reviews are much appreciated,


End file.
